


Babysitting

by JadeCade



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeCade/pseuds/JadeCade
Summary: Another incomplete little gem I found on my hard drive. This one features Dearka's adventures in babysitting! Implied M/M see relationship tags, but nothing graphic, not even a kiss.
Relationships: Dearka Elsman/Yzak Joule, Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Kudos: 8





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while decluttering my hard drive. I haven't been active in this fandom for a good 5 years or more so I can't continue it at the moment without some hardcore refreshing. That said, it just seemed too good to just trash, I feel I might have been on to something here. If you like it, maybe it will inspire you to write your own ending.

He never should have opened the door when the doorbell rang at a quarter to five. Yzak wasn’t due to get off work until six and he never bothered with such a simple contraption as a doorbell anyway. No, he should not have opened the door.

Athrun-fucking-Zala stood on his doorstep, his two-year-old son perched on his hip and a sheepish, hopeful look on his face. Dearka resisted the temptation to slam the door shut and hide under the bed.

“Hey Dearka, I was hoping you’d be home. I have a huge favor to ask,” Athrun greeted, shifting his son to his other side.

Dearka felt his blood turn cold and a coil of dread settled heavy in his stomach. He suppressed a shudder; he hadn’t felt this particular emotion since the war finally came to an end over four years ago.

Heedless to Dearka’s emotional crisis, Athrun carried on.

“Kira and I have to escort Lacus and Cagalli to a state dinner tonight and Miri has come down with the flu and do you think you can watch Caelum just this once? For your old comrade?” Athrun’s voice rose higher towards the end of his rambling as desperation set in. 

Just then, Caelum leaned forward in his father’s grasp, reaching his little chubby fingers for Dearka.

“D’ka!” the toddler screeched, a sweet, happy smile lighting up the little face. Oh sure, the kid was adorable with his shock of brown hair and bright green eyes but Dearka happened to know for a fact that that angelic boy was spoiled beyond rotten. At the tender age of two, Caelum had both his fathers securely wrapped around his little finger.

Dearka really didn’t want to be left alone with the kid but what choice did he have? It was too late to hide under the bed now. Sighing, Dearka reached for the toddler who went along without resistance. 

Athrun let loose a sigh of relief, “Thanks Dearka, we’ll be back before midnight.”

“You owe me big time, Zala,” he grumbled, realizing he had yet to say anything.

“No! D’ka!” Caelum scolded the blond, pointing with one finger to Athrun, “Dada.”

Oh how nauseatingly cute. What was worse was watching Zala’s face nearly split in half with the dopey beam of a proud parent. 

“That’s right, Cae! You’re such a smart boy!” Athrun cooed, invading Dearka’s personal space to hug his son and kiss him on the forehead. The little boy giggled in delight. 

An impatient beep from the car parked on the curb drew Athrun’s attention. He laughed softly, waving at the car dismissively. 

“Kira’s just jealous because I got another hug in. Well, here you go then!” and with that, Athrun dropped a bulging bag at his feet and turned to leave.

“Woah! Hey wait a minute! He’s not moving in with me!” Dearka exclaimed, staring at the bag that threatened to explode with crayons, toys, snacks, pull-ups, clothes, you name it, it was there. 

“Of course not. That’s just for a few hours,” Zala explained as he bounded down the stairs and toward the waiting car.

“Shit.”

“Shet!” Caelum exclaimed, clapping his hands. Great, Kira and Athrun leave him with their son not two minutes and already he taught the youngster how to curse. 

“I want cookie, D’ka,” Caelum demanded as Dearka set the boy on his feet. Ushering Caelum towards the living room and lugging the overloaded bag behind him, Dearka replied,

“Sorry kid, I don’t have any cookies,” because Yzak yelled at him every time he brought some home. Yet mysteriously, the package emptied at a faster rate than Dearka consumed them. He knew his silver haired companion wasn’t throwing out perfectly good food, though. His Yzak just had a sweet tooth he tried in vain to deny. 

“Cookies, D’ka,” Caelum repeated with a frown, his chubby little baby hands reaching up to grasp the air expectantly. 

“I told you, Caelum, I don’t have any. How about some cereal instead?”

Tears immediately welled up in bright green eyes and Caelum’s face scrunched up as his lungs let loose a horrible wail. Hell, one might think the kid was being murdered with the way he screeched. Dearka clamped his hands over his ears. 

“Ah, give me a break, kid!”

Great, a temper tantrum. He had plenty of experience handling those but not quite to this extent. Yzak’s tantrums were much less ear-splitting though perhaps more violent. Desperate, Dearka hauled the bag Athrun had dumped on him in front of him and sat on the floor and pulled out an item.

“Here! Look Caelum, let’s color a picture!” he shouted over the boy’s crying, holding out a coloring book with cute and cuddly animals on the front.

“No!” the distraught little boy screamed, throwing himself on the floor in his rage and kicking his feet. Wow, was Dearka out of his league! He gaped, open-mouthed at this uncensored lack of composure. Surely Caelum didn’t act like this in front of his parents. He decided then and there, he and Yzak were never going to have kids. He couldn’t imagine the horrors that’d await them if any child of theirs ended up with even a fourth of Yzak’s temper. He shuddered. 

He was definitely going to have to bring this behavior to Athrun and Kira’s attention. No matter how much they adored their son they would have to start disciplining the kid before he got set in his ways. Of course, there laid the problem. They never denied him anything to his knowledge. Therefore, Caelum expected to get everything he wanted. 

Glancing at the clock, Dearka counted the minutes until Yzak would come home and join in this misery with him. Fifty-eight minutes and counting.

Ten minutes later, Caelum was still sobbing, quieter now as his energy wore out and Dearka sat surrounded by all the contents of the previously bulging bag having offered all the options to Caelum. Ruffling his hands through his hair, he tugged at his blond locks in utter frustration. Pulling himself off the floor he made his way to the couch where he flopped rather gracelessly and flipped on the TV, upping the volume. He would just have to wait out Caelum’s tantrum; eventually the boy would tire and cry himself to sleep, since appeasing the child was impossible.

The sobbing halted instantly and Dearka looked up in amazement. Caelum’s eyes were locked intently on the bright colorful commercials flickering across the screen, his mouth hanging open in mid-sob. A commercial featuring one Lacus Clyne started and the boy’s red, tear-stained face instantaneously burst into a bright, happy grin.

“La’us!” Caelum giggled, pointing at the TV. As soon as the commercial ended, however, so did the smile. Too grateful for the respite from the screaming and sobbing, and fearing a continuation, Dearka did the only thing that could save his sanity. He raced into the bedroom and rummaged through the closet, coming up with an unopened taped concert Lacus had given him as a self-promotional gift last Christmas. 

Caelum crawled onto the couch and cuddled up in Dearka’s lap to watch his pink-haired god-mother contently.

This was the scene Yzak walked in on forty-five minutes later, Dearka literally bored to the point of sleep as Caelum swayed and cooed along with the on-screen Lacus Clyne. 

Approaching from behind the couch, Yzak frowned as he rested his hands on the back of the sofa.

“Dearka. A word,” he barked, scaring the dozing blond who jumped, dislodging Caelum. As Caelum hit the floor and rolled, his face scrunched up and he started a wail. Yzak efficiently silenced him with a glare and abrupt, “Stop it, kid.”

Caelum sat on the floor, hiccuped, and stared up at Yzak with an astonished look on his little face but he remained silent.


End file.
